Randomness
by 2l8k
Summary: A lack of concentration and a typo in a joint fe6 fic lead to a hacked fight between Florina and Gale. Who will win? Find out inside. Warning: Extreme OOCness.


Well this story might take some explaining... You see my friend and I were writing a fire emblem six fic together and I kinda lost my concentration for all of two seconds, during which time Florina seemed to have appeared when I meant to write Thany, who was trying to rescue her captive boyfriend, Klein (a result of confusion had us think Thany, not Tate, was the second pegasus). As a result we happened to produce this completely random fic that I hope some people find funny :) Btw, this is set in a cave, bandit person had kidnapped the three bishie etrurians, Gale is rescuing... Yeah the fe6 fic was pretty random even when we hadn't lost concentration

**Disclaimer**: I seriously own nothing, except perhaps the person named Yilla who isn't really in this fic at all. The rest belong to intelligent systems, pokemon or even yugioh. Anything else I forgot, I also don't own.

**Caution: **Probably major oocness... It kinda degenerated a lot more than I thought

* * *

Miledy ran blah blah blah. However Florina swooped down first, taking out Yilla with one hit.

"WRONG STORY!" the annoyed Fe6ers yelled

"Hey! She was my kill!" Gale moaned at Florina, annoyed that some fourty-something year old was trying to butt in and be the hero again..."Why can't you go and mourn Hector or something?!?!?!?"

"But I like stealing people's kills," a sulky Florina replied, before grabbing up the three captive Etrurians and flying off.

"Not abloodygain," Klein cried out in despair.

"Hey! Come back with those Etrurians! Damn it..." Gale cried.

Florina cackled like a witch. "Hannah will pay good money for these!" she cried. The three cried out in alarm.

"Not Hannah! Anything but Hannah!" Percival screamed out.

"I'll save you!" Gale cried, running after them before realising that he couldn't catch up with a pegasus. "Wait a second... How did she fit her pegasus into the cave?!" he wondered aloud.

"Ah ha ha! I knew being magic would come in handy!" Florina cackled. She flew straight through the ceiling, before realising the three Etrurians WEREN'T magic. "Oh damn it!" She swooped down and retrieved them before they hit the floor. "Got to do this the hard way I guess..."

"Haha! Now I have you!" Gale called, throwing his lance before remembering it wasn't a Spear and watching it glitch. "I knew I shouldn't have hacked my game... *Sigh*"

Florina threw her battle axe at him."Some glitches work," she scoffed.

*Argh damn it! She hacked herself an axe!* Gale cursed, before grabbing Lalum from nearby. "Hahaha, face the wrath of the almighty dancer with a Gleipnir!" He gloated, and Lalum looked at him in a confused manner before casting Gliepnir on Florina... With a heart above her head.

Florina dodged and magically produced Zelgius out of thin air. "MWAHAHA Nothing can stop the black knight!" she screeched.

"I could have sworn I was about to impale Ike," the fearsome black knight boomed.

Gale swore and grabbed an equally-confused Ike."Ragnell his ass, Ike!" he cried.

Florina groaned before laughing."Ashera! I choose you!" she cried, throwing up a red object. It opened to show... a foot. "Argh... I thought I'd collected all the Ashera cards by now!" Florina wailed.

"I need a drink..." Zelgius muttered.

"Urgh, I think I'll join you," Ike agreed as the two enemies went off hand in hand.

"HAHA, GO, PIKACHU!" Gale cried, taking things far too seriously. Pikachu gave him a sideways glance and fried him, Ash-style, before turning to Florina. "...Ow," Gale moaned.

"Do you like food Pikachu? Fry Gale a few more times and I'll give you... GALAXY CHOCOLATE!" Florina cried.

"Why do I get the feeling two crazy people have control over our fate?" Elphin asked Percival and Klein.

"I don't know..." Klein murmured.

"Strange," Percival agreed.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried out.

"Fry her and I'll give you more!" Gale insisted.

Pikachu shrugged and fried him again, then fried Florina. "Pika pika pika" he remarked, not that anyone understood him.

"I hate Pikachus!" Percival cried out as all four of them and the pegasus got fried.

Florina threw Soren at it. "DIE!" she screamed.

Gale blinked in confusion that a small woman like Florina was able to throw a Branded."Iduon!!" He yelled, procuring a confused Dark Dragon from where ever she'd been.

Florina quickly followed that up with a Volug before stopping. "OMG! He was sooo bishie!" she cried, swooping down to retrieve him. The wolf laguz blinked before turning into a wolf and trying to fight the pegasus girl in midair. "AH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Florina cried, throwing Volug at Gale, who looked at the wolf-man in confusion.

"Er... Get the crazy woman!" he encouraged. "Time to hack myself a bow! Hahaha!" He drew back the string...

Florina quickly hacked a fillis shield before transforming her little cute pegasus into a giant black dragon. "Ha ha, meet Rajaion!" she cried. "Look, Rajaion! It's Ashnard!" The black dragon roared and shot out a burst of flame. Volug whimpered and ran away, followed by Iduon, Soren, Pikachu and Ashera's foot. Ike and Zelgius were too drunk to care at this point.

Gale meeped in terror and dived out of the way of a blast of fire. He then hacked an Ashnard and pushed it down the corridor."Get him!" He encouraged Rajaion, before hacking super jump and pushing Florina off the pegasus. "Look, a MAN," he told her. "Isn't he scary?"

Florina squealed, momentarily forgetting she wasn't scared of men anymore. She ran round in a circle."Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me Get it off me," she repeated.

Gale laughed manically and hit her over the head."Run, guys!" he suggested.

"Er... kinda tied up," Percival reminded him.

"Axe APPEAR! I command you to appear!" Klein tried. "Why doesn't it work?" he moaned.

"Because you've got no hack codes haa ha ha." Gale mocked. "Wait, that's bad! AXE! I WILL BE A FE9 WYVERN LORD!!" ...Nothing happened. "...Bugger," Gale muttered

"Battle axe right next to you," Elphin pointed out with sigh.

"I got it," Percival responded, going through the chains and dropping off the pegasus to grab up the axe. The other two stared at him. "What?"

* * *

AN: Well, hope that wasn't too horrible for you all.


End file.
